EL SUEÑO PERFECTO
by cris.vdz.alret98
Summary: Se trata de una persona que esta contando le sus echos en vida a un conocido lo cual inicia con la muerte de su padre y su vida de inciso de huerfano
1. Chapter 1

EL SUEÑO PERFECTO capitulo 1

esta historia esta historia solo para entretener de tener un error recuerde que esta es mi primera escritura espero que sea bien resabida y espero la disfruten.

Okey te contare mi historia solo que llevara demasiado tiempo ya que es larga pero la quieres escuchar no.

Claro por algo la quiero saber no

Todo comenzó muy mal ya que mi historia comienza con la muerte de mi padre. Fue un domingo lo recuerdo por no tener clases yo vivía con mi padre y mi madre y con mi hermano de 1 año el recuerdo más viejo que tengo es el de ese día cuando mi padre me dio una bala re utilizable de diamante puro y me dijo.

Hijo en algunos momentos tendrás que hacer cosas que quizás no quieras solo para sobrevivir así que te daré esta bala como recuerdo que las cosas pueden tener un nuevo comienzo así que te pediré una cosa (todo esto me lo decía mientras tocaban bruscamente la puerta) toma a tu hermano y huye de aquí, por que yo y tu padre moriremos, tienes que hacerlo y vivir yo se que puedes las personas son tontas aprovéchate de eso, de las noblezas de alguien y tu nuca pero nunca seas noble con alguien y menos sumiso porque te ganaran y el resultado será feo, no le des una oportunidad a nadie ni siquiera tu hermano lo entiendes.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabra y lo peor del caso es que se lo dijo a un niño de 9 años pero sin oponerme y con lagrimas en la cara tome a mi hermano y me fui lo más rápido posible lo último que escuche fueron los disparos de una arma y los gritos de agonía de mis padres, fue difícil la vida en la calle comencé a buscar refugio y comida pero al vivir un una capital olvidada ubicada en el brazo de México, solo me quedo pedir dinero viviendo de un lado a otro hasta que un día un grupo como de 20 niños huérfanos llego con migo y mi hermano nos ofrecían vivienda y comida a cambio de que trabajara con ellos, yo por falta de recursos y temiendo por mi vida acepte así que el líder se me acerco era un niño de no más de 4 años más que yo pero se veía que lo querían, me explico que el trabajo era de pedir dinero de vez en cuando y robar en tiendas pequeñas sin cámaras . No me importo yo aria todo para sobrevivir me preguntaron mi nombre a lo cual yo respondí soy Sebastian y el es mi hermano menor Yohan.

Así comencé como un niño huérfano aun que ellos pensaban que yo robaba nunca lo hice ya que recordé las palabras de mi padre y usaba la nobleza de las personas para que no le faltara nada a mi hermano vivíamos en una casa echa por todo estaba hecha de madera ubicada debajo de un puente que nos protegía en los días lluviosos poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo conocí a barios huérfanos que se hicieron mis amigos fueron cinco ellos eran.

Lucas: dos años menor que yo él nació en la calle no lucia muy bien pero era bueno.

Tomas: de mi edad el vivía en un orfanato pero se escapo por los malos tratos.

Cristian: un poco reservado no muy agradable, un año mayor que yo.

Tomy: cuatro años menor que yo el carismático del grupo y el más gracioso siempre me Asia reír.

Marcos: un año menor que yo su afición es los libros aunque no tenga siembre era lo que robaba.

Así que con ellos forme mi primer grupo de amigos nos llamábamos A7 claro siete, porque mi hermano menor estaba incluido así crecimos hasta que tuve 16 años en el cumpleaños número ocho de yohan. En el cual sucedió una tragedia la cual fue que el puente en el que vivíamos fue derrumbado y con ello nuestra casa eso nos devasto pero aun mas al líder que contaba con 19 años ya siendo un adulto se lo llevaron a la cárcel nosotros nunca conocimos un motivo, todos quedamos vagados viviendo de nuevo de un lado a otro con la mínima comida de casi 30 niños solo que damos 15.

Ya sea por que se perdían del grupo o ya lo podían seguirnos pero fue cuando el apareció un hombre de traje negro muy elegante como solía vestir mi padre nos miro y nos dijo. Es posible que desde ahora su mundo cambie radical mente.


	2. Capítulo 2

Esta es una historia original mía es el segundo capítulo de espero muchos. Espero su apoyo y perdón si encuentran faltas de ortografía, gracias. Sus opiniones y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Explicación de simbología;

Guion [-] utilizado para mostrar que un personaje esta hablando para serrar la plática de un personaje usare un punto.

Paréntesis [()] utilizare para explicar o aclarar puntos ya sea entornos, referencia, palabras calve, etc.

Comillas [""] utilizare para mostrar frases o diálogos de recuerdos, abrire y cerrare con comillas

 _ **El sueño perfecto**_

Capitulo 2: una misión para ustedes

Cuando el apareció un hombre de traje negro muy elegante como solía vestir mi padre nos miro y nos dijo.

-Es posible que desde ahora su mundo cambie radical mente.

Su vos se escuchaba inquietante con pausas al terminar cada palabra una vos gruesa y chillona ala ves sonaba realmente inquietante su apariencia era como la de un hombre de negocios con pelo largo y un bigote muy fino pelo corto y lentes oscuros que reflejaban todo. Lo mire y le conteste con miedo –De que estás hablando no necesitamos tu caridad así que márchate.

– ¡Hoo! pequeño niño no vengo a ofrecerte caridad al contrario vengo a contratarte solo necesito ayuda con un pequeño problema, ¿Qué dices me ayudara?. (Fue lo que él me contesto)

-¿De qué problema hablas? ¿Nos pagaras, cuanto?

-¡hehehehehe! Mira mira parece que alguien quiere hacer un trato mira te pagare 100mil pesos si logras hacer la tarea que encomiendo, tendrás que acecinar a un hombre.

Se me detuvo el corazón por las palabras que ese hombre me dijo no solo por la condición que nos pidió que fue matar a un hombre, si no por la fuerte suma que él nos ofreció lo pensé en un corto periodo de tiempo y le conteste que si ya que era la única opción para sobrevivir. –claro lo hare solo que te pido una cosa quiero una pistola no te preocupes por las balas yo me las arreglo.

-mírate todo un asesino niño a un no lo entiendes, no te daré armas, tienes que arreglártelas y por favor que parezca un asesinato o solo será la mitad del dinero ¡heheheheh! Ten este celular llama al único contacto ya que lo hallas hecho, en el block de notas del celular esta toda la información el hombre que asesinaras el horario, aspecto incluso por dónde camina bueno asique ¡bay bay! (eso fue lo que me respondió y luego se marcho sin antes darme una cuarta parte del dinero)

Con el dinero rentamos un departamento (cuatro paredes una pocilga toda sucia con 2 cuartos y una sala amplia) solo le dije a mis amigos los otros niños se quedarían solo iríamos Lucas, tomas, Cristian, tomy, marcos, yohan y yo. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de matar a ese hombre revise el block de notas sentado en una silla en el departamento. En ella encontré que Hera un carnicero de 40 años gordo que siempre tenía un mandil con sangre de res, calvo y con un bigote grueso. él le debía dinero a unos tipos que por mal manejo de droga ya que tomaba kilos y kilos de droga pero nunca la pagaba.

Les conté a mis amigos quien Hera, descubrí que en el momento que cierra su tienda y se dirige a su casa camina como un 1klm (kilometro) por un callejón oscuro ese es el momento perfecto para atacarlo así que lo arriamos al anochecer del siguiente dí alistamos compramos pasamontañas y cuchillos de cocina claro no sabíamos lo que asíamos nunca antes aviamos asesinado, solo por lujo me compre un machete como de 50cm muy afilado con un mango anti resbalones por si lo necesitaba.

Así que el día llego o más bien dicho la noche llego lo recuerdo con total claridad nos quedamos en la es quina de una calle en frente de su carnicería al lado de la carnicería estaba el callejón que el tomaba para llegar a su casa un callejón muy oscuro lleno de botes de basura y tuberías pavimentado con cemento y muy poco transitado. Cuando el señor cerro y empezó a caminar por el callejón en la noche eran tan solo las 2 am yo le dije a Cristian y Tomy que ellos atacarían por enfrente y los demás por la espalda, todos aceptaron así que comenzó.

Tomy se acerco y le pregunto qué horas eran nos dio la señal y todos corrimos a atacarlo el al vernos que teníamos la cara cubierta solo se cubrió en pesamos a apuñalarlo solo se escuchaban sus gritos de agonía pero tomy se acerco demasiado el señor con sus últimas fuerzas le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a tomy lo que hiso que callera y al caer estrellara su cabeza al suelo y el hombre murió desangrado, pero tomy se estaba convulsionando por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza. Robamos las cosas del hombre para que pareciera un asalto y fuimos al hospital previamente nos limpiamos al llegar al hospital tomy seguía con vida afortunada mente, al llegar imploramos ayuda pero nadie nos atendió por pensar que no tendríamos con que pagar y cuando al fin nos atendieron ya era tarde tomy avía muerto murió en la sala de espera sin decir ni una palabra de despedida.

-te encuentras bien estas llorando.

Si es que recordar es triste pero no importa continuare. Llame al hombre de traje que para que me diera el dinero que faltaba, efectivamente me dio 100mil pesos por que si creyeron que fue un asalto con ese dinero pagamos el funeral de tomy y lo sepultamos en uno de los mejores cementerios de la ciudad por que tomy necesitaba solo lo mejor. Al entierro se presento el hombre de traje me acerque a él y le dije –por qué.

-Si me preguntas porque estoy aquí es para ofrecerte un contrato. Pero si embargo me preguntas por que te lo encargue a ti es porque tú eres huérfano ya no tienes nada que perder.

Lo mire y pensé que era cierto yo pensaba que ya no tenía nada que perder, pero sin embargo perdí a tomy una persona muy importante para mí pero eso no saldría de mi boca así que lo mire y le pregunte – un contrato.

–Si un contrato el cual dice que tú y tus amigos que mataron a ese tipo trabajan para mi y cada ves que los necesite para matar a alguien lo harán a cambio de eso yo les ofreceré dinero de pendiendo de que tan valioso sea dicha persona o objetivo no tienes que firmarlo ahora solo llámame cuando lo tengas nos vemos. Aa y por cierto llámame lobos.

El se fue pero yo tenía algo muy grande que pensar y discutir con mis amigos porque si elogiamos no aceptar seguiríamos siendo pobres pero vivos claro hasta que alguien enferme o muera de hambre. O podríamos ser ricos claro teniendo que asesinar y temer por nuestras vidas para no terminar como tomy de todos modos sería una gran decisión.


End file.
